


What's Missing

by rijane



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rijane/pseuds/rijane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble knows something is missing, even if she doesn't know what. Double drabbley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Missing

Sometimes it comes to her. Visions of a wedding dress and a mad man. Donna wakes in the middle of the night, running from molten lava, giant insects, teeth and claws and impossible things.

She tries to shake it off and returns to the comfort of routine, of eight hours at the office, drinks at the pub, life with Shaun, fights with mum and the odd disappointment of Granddad. She's started to think of travel. Susie said she's up for Majorca and Stuart would get jabs if they visit his aunt in Cardiff first. He's thinking south of France or maybe even Budapest. But Donna's thinking Nepal or Burundi or maybe a cruise to Antarctica. Somewhere far from queues and crowds. A great adventure.

Yet she suspects that no adventure would be grand enough. The world that used to satisfy is no longer quite big enough. to hold her whole heart. Her destiny is waiting around some corner and it's not in Chiswick. It's at some great height, loud and close on her heels, it's a man and a promise and the whole world on the edge.

But that is not her life. Her life is a secretary and a daughter and a girlfriend and sometimes it makes her want to scream loud and long and throw her shoes against the wall. It is driving her slowly mad and the only time she is sane is in her dreams. When she is terrified, angry, sometimes hurt and sad, sometimes triumphant, but above all she is happy.


End file.
